


[上一]消遣

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: 上条当麻×一方通行抹布×一方通行时间是在本篇开始之前谁和谁都不认识开着假车无照上路





	[上一]消遣

**Author's Note:**

> 上条当麻×一方通行  
抹布×一方通行  
时间是在本篇开始之前  
谁和谁都不认识  
开着假车无照上路

1

最近有一个都市传说在第七学区的LEVEL 0之间流传。  
深夜前往某个小巷，很可能会遇到一位幽灵般的美少……年还是美少女众说纷纭，总之如果有勇气搭话，就能跟他来一发。由于这个都市传说实在过于荒诞，传到上条当麻耳朵里的时候完全被他当成一个笑话。  
那个小巷离自己家还挺近的，隔两天就会路过，从来没有听说过有这种事啊！  
就在上条当麻这么想了的当天晚上，经过传说中的小巷的时候，真的听到了什么不对劲的声音。是幻觉吧？因为白天听说了如此匪夷所思的传言，才让自己的大脑在这个特定的时间和地点产生了幻觉。  
但那些声音未免太过真切。  
无家可归或者有家不归在夜里游荡的LEVEL 0们的嬉笑声中，夹杂着一个明显不同的声音，暧昧的、痛苦的、带着难以说清的情绪的呻吟声。  
“喂！你们在做什么？！”  
还是忍不住冲进了小巷。  
本来嬉笑着的LEVEL 0们静了下来，一齐回头望向上条。  
“生面孔啊，你也想来尝尝？等一会，要排队。”  
其中一个笑着对上条说。边说边继续忙活着。小巷里没有路灯，上条依稀看到一个纤细的身影半跪着趴伏在他的身下。  
“再不住手我要报警了！”  
在学园都市内，报告警备员，也简称为报警。  
这句话对于经常被警备员驱赶取缔的LEVEL 0们非常具有威慑力，看上条真的用手机拨出号码，唾骂着迅速散去了。  
被留下的那个身影摇晃着将自己翻了过来，坐在地上。  
上条本以为他戴着白色的帽子之类的，走近才看清原来那是他头发的颜色。他的脸也像头发一样白，还有手臂，还有腰腹，还有大腿……都在洁白的底色上，沾染了沙土和体液，变得浑浊不堪。  
“你、你没事吧？”  
不知道应不应该上前搀扶他，上条停在一米之外问。  
“滚！不用你管！”  
没想到对方发出这样一声低吼，背靠着墙壁，靠着依然打颤的双腿，慢慢站了起来。  
光是看脸孔和身材，确实无法辨别出是男是女，而他腿间流淌下来的痕迹，也在证明听上去完全无稽之谈的都市传说居然是真的……  
“唔……”  
不知道是哪里痛，才站起来一半他就要歪倒。上条来不及再去犹豫和思考，迈出一步，让他倒在了自己的怀里。在肌肤相接的瞬间，他像触电一样全身剧烈地一颤，抬头看上条的表情，远比自己将被数人轮奸时还要震惊。  
“你……为什么……？”  
“那个……”上条有些手足无措，“到我家去处理一下吧，就在旁边……”说着保持着环抱着他的姿势，帮他提上裤子。  
他似乎还想挣扎，但没有足够的力气，在被上条横抱起来之后，突然发出了一阵冷笑。  
然后将手臂勾上了上条的脖子。

2

进入家门打开灯。光线的剧烈变化似乎令他不适，条件反射似的用双手捂住了脸。  
上条去浴室放了洗澡水回到起居室时，发现他自己把裤子又脱了下来，像条案板上的白鱼，直挺挺地躺在地毯上。  
“来吧，快点。”他的目光注视着天花板，“真狡猾啊，喊了报警吃独食。”  
上条蹲下来，猛地抓住他的小腿。  
“啊！”  
过于突然的动作，让他发出了细小的惊叫。  
但是上条看到的是他两边膝盖上的擦伤。在小巷中虽然看不大清楚，裤子应该没有被褪到膝盖以下，但是跪在地面上依然导致膝盖的皮肤破损出血。再往上看，腰部两侧也留下了他人双手掐出的红痕。抓住他的手腕翻过手掌，果然不但有擦伤，还有沙土碎粒嵌入到皮肤之中。  
是他的皮肤太过细嫩，稍微粗暴对待就会留下痕迹。  
脑海中又闪过之前那一幕画面，当时，应该，已经插进去了吧……下面的穴口现在会是什么样子……  
上条心中升起一股无名火，再次抱起他，走进浴室，放进才放了小半缸水的浴缸里。  
“诶？”  
这个展开明显出乎他的意料了。  
“你先洗澡……自己清理一下。我去拿衣服和药。”  
说着上条就往外走，他从浴缸探出身，拉住上条的手臂。  
“我自己清理不了。”

作为正常的男子高中生，上条的房间里也藏着水着杂志，也会搞搞DIY，但是对这种不同寻常的行为的事后清理，真的一无所知。  
让他坐在浴缸里似乎够不到，跪着的话膝盖上还有伤。最后只能在对方的指示下，经过一番尝试，变成了上条靠着墙坐在浴缸边上，双腿踩在浴缸里支成个直角，他两腿分开，坐在上条的腿上，两人面对着面，这种极其危险的姿势。  
上条还穿着T恤和短裤，对方全身赤裸，在上条的手沿着他的脊背摸索到尾骨的时候，他俯下身，将下巴搁在上条的肩窝上，上条可以清楚地听到只有数厘米距离处，他在调整呼吸的声音。  
上条的手指摸到穴口，轻轻按压着寻找入口，耳畔他的口中也发出了断断续续的吸气声。在被手指进入的瞬间，变成了娇声冲口而出。随着上条的手指不断深入，他双手盘上上条的脖颈，叫声也一阵浪过一阵，其间还故意朝着上条的耳朵吹气。  
相比他游刃有余的姿态，上条已经快要变成煮熟的螃蟹。而他还扭动腰身，去蹭上条股间的隆起。  
被撩到濒临爆炸的上条，咬紧牙关将手指往里疾插。这一下来得太过突然，他的叫声卡在了喉咙里，被上条从身上剥离下来，推入水中时，一脸的难以置信。  
被上条的手指从深处带出的那股粘稠的液体，也已溶入了水中。

3

你、为什么要做这种事呢？！  
是他们强迫你么？  
还是为了钱？

不知道为什么能力他无效。  
不然一定当场撕烂这张吐出连串的质问的嘴，打爆这张教科书般朴实刚健的正直脸。

不要再在那条路出现了。  
不要再做这种事了。

干嘛要露出悲伤的表情？干嘛要提出毫无意义的请求？  
没有什么为什么，只不过是，无聊的消遣。

=END=


End file.
